The End Of the World as We Know It
by Nerdz-Will-Rule-The-World
Summary: What would happen if you knew the world would end and you could do nothing but wait.
1. The Beginning

_Prologue:_

_My name is Georgia, I am 13 years old. Today everyone in the world died. _

D: D: D:

Georgia P.O.V:

**I was a normal child with normal parents. But then I started... "Hearing" things. Soft whispered numbers. At first I thought I was wasn't getting enough sleep so I went to bed early. When that didn't work I started writing what it was saying. At first I didn't understand all of it. I just knew I HAD to write it. The teachers thought I had lost it and the kids at school started making fun of me. I didn't care. I HAD to write these numbers. After I finished it I still didn't know what it meant. I was still hearing the whispering... People soon stopped calling me nuts but in truth I still called my self that. Why? Because I believed I had. What NORMAL GIRL hears WHISPERED NUMBERS in her head all day and all night. I started typing the numbers. I learned what they were on accident. I typed in some of them in the Google search bar and a name of a HUGE disaster appeared on the screen. It was creepy yet sorta interesting at the same time. I mean how children can say the can predict the future. But some of them hadn't happened yet. And the last one I did said E.E. And the sad part is I knew what was going to happen. It would be the end of the world as every one knows it. And there was NOTHING I could do except live out the last few days of my life with the people I love. **

_D: D: D:_

_Mitchel P.O.V:_

_When had my world ended? I believe that would be when I turned 13. Two days after I turned 13 I started hearing voices. At first I thought it was my conscious telling me something but I didn't know what! Then I found out. It was by accident. I started moving my hands on my keyboard and I typed out all these numbers. It freaked my out because I had never looked into many disasters but here I was looking at a page from 9/11. It had the same numbers I had been hearing since my birthday. It scared that I knew this by heart. What had once been random things in my head turned into something much bigger. I started looking into all of the numbers and soon learned that some off the events hadn't occurred and I started worrying because the numbers stopped soon after this year. I knew what it meant but I didn't want to believe it. It was the end of the world and I could do nothing but sit and wait with these stupid voices in my head._

_D: D: D: _

I don't own Knowing but I do believe I own Georgia and Mitchel. If anything I own MOST of the plot. Well I don't ask for reviews but if you must don't flame! Thank you, The Nerd


	2. Georgia

_Georgia P.O.V.:_

"_**You are going to visit your Aunt Izzy. Isn't that so cool?"**It is. But I want to spend my last few months with you and Billy!_

"_**Yeah... It is. Will Billy be coming?"**_

_Mom has that worried look on her face. That is never a great sign. _

"_**No Billy can't go. Your father needs him here. But he will go with you next time okay." **_

_That is if there is a next time. I mean the world is ending in 3 months. So who knows if I will get to visit Aunt Iz. again. Or if Billy will. _

"_**Mom. He is not my Dad. My Dad is in the cemetery near Aunt Izzy! And I hope Billy gets to see her before..."**_

"_**Before what George? Before what?"**_

"_**Nothing Mom. Absolutely nothing." **If I tell her she will think I'm crazy again and send me away to get more 'help'. She believes I am not writing those numbers any more but I am. I keep them hidden out of sight. It helps keep every thing in order because my step-dad will do ANY THING to send me away. He LOVES Billy because he is a perfect student, perfect kid, and has all th_e right friends. He was always Mom's favorite and me dad's... before the accident. And the worst part is: I knew what was going to happen.

:P :D :P

I don't really like this one but I am on a kick so I guess I'll be continuing this one. :P Not that anyone is reading this but hey WHO CARES. Writing is fun! :P the nerd


	3. Mitchel

_Mitchel P.O.V :_

_ "Mom Do I HAVE to go visit dad again. For all we know he doesn't want me to visit!"_

"_Sorry Mitch but he is coming to pick you up tomorrow. I don't see why you don't want to go."_

_**Because I want to spend my time with you! I don't care about Dad. I want to stay with you, But I can't tell you that. Belle would just make fun of me.**_

"_O Mitchie wants to stay with our mommy! How sweet is that. Areyou afraid."_

"_NO BUT YOU SHOULD BE!" **I charged at her will full force but she was planning that and grabbed my hair with one hand and grabs both my hands with the other. She can be such a BITCH at times.**_

"_ISABELLA AND MITCHEL EARLY STOP THIS INSTANT!"_

"_Mom he started it he just started charging at me and-"_

"_SHE LYING! SHE MADE FUN OF ME-"_

"_I do not want to here this go up to your rooms and get yourself packed. NOW"_

_**Why did I have to get Belle as my sister. Why couldn't I get a brother or something. Then we would REALLY be twins. Real twins not Fraternal Twins. But I only have 3 months left with her so I have to make the best of it. I don't want to go with my dad. Belle was dad's favorite so why did I have to go? He would spend the next 2 months with him being ignored. I think I was mom's favorite but no one could ever be sure with her. She makes it so that we are both her favorite child and I love her for that she makes it so easy to be around her. I don't want to leave her when the world goes. I just wanted her to be happy. So if that means going with my dad. I will go with my dad.**_

_**D:D:D:**_

I guess I'll keep updating this even with no one reading and since I am NOT a dude I don't know what guys think about so I am just winging it. The Nerd


End file.
